


Hiding

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina goes to Camilla for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Camilla didn’t bother hiding her surprise at finding Raina on the other side of her apartment door. There was no point. People found things out eventually.

“I heard you were here.”

“Heard from whom?”

She stood aside and let Raina enter. She did, nervously, looking around.

“We’re alone,” Camilla assured her, wondering why that was necessary. “What’s wrong?”

Raina turned to her, eyes big. “I need help.”

“I gathered that. Who are you hiding from?”

“Someone very dangerous who wants to kill me.”

“I gathered that too. Are you going to give me a name or a reason?”

Raina’s gaze fell to the floor. She stayed silent. Camilla considered her. The two of them weren’t exactly close, not in a way they could name. They had never cooperated professionally, despite how well they cooperated intimately. If Raina was in trouble, that was her problem. Camilla wasn’t particularly bothered. Still, Raina had bothered to come to her, and she was making pitiful faces, pleading silently.

“So you need a bodyguard. Fine. Make yourself at home.”

Raina’s gaze went back to her again, grateful this time. “Thank you.”

Raina hung up her jacket, dripping from the rain, and sat on the couch. The apartment was pretty bare, for temporary use only. There wasn’t much for Raina to occupy herself with. Camilla made coffee, decaf, and joined her. They were rarely this quiet. She’d never seen Raina so solemn. Whoever was after her must be frightening, more so than Camilla imagined. She was curious, but didn’t push. She understood that she’d be lucky not to meet this person.

Camilla took Raina’s cup from her hands and set it on the table in front of them. She pulled Raina gently to her so that she could lean into Camilla’s side. “Who told you I was here?”

Raina shrugged. “Word gets around. Am I not supposed to know?”

“I suppose it doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t want any trouble.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t mean you. There was a disagreement a little while ago with some old colleagues.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

Camilla gave her a look. Raina didn’t push. Instead she stared at her with those big eyes of hers, lips pouted innocently. Camilla leaned in and kissed her. They didn’t pull away for several seconds.

“It occurs to me that if you heard I was here, whoever is looking for you knows where you were. Kind of a clumsy trail, Raina.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to come with me then.”

Camilla smirked. There was the familiar sneakiness. She wasn’t sure if she was a bodyguard or a hostage or both, but she wasn’t concerned. This was their usual game. She pulled Raina into her lap.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” Raina warned.

“Do as you’re told and we’ll have plenty.”


End file.
